This invention is directed to a new and improved microwave device useful in structures such as power combiners, attenuators or variable couplers (dividers) which can operate at high power levels. In particular, this invention is directed to as new and improved half wave plate which is mounted for rotation so that when it is rotated, power from two input ports ocupled to the input thereof can be combined at one or two output ports coupled to the output thereof based on the degree of rotation of the plate.
Power combiners, dividers, attenuators are used in applications such a communication satellite earth stations. By rotation of the half wave plate of this invention when used as part of a combiner, the combiner can sum the outputs of power amplifiers into a single antenna coupled to one output port. When used in reverse mode, the device which would enable two antennas to serve one link up, e.g., when two satellites must be observed from a single earth station.